Reality Is Not Fiction
by morgana07
Summary: Sam's bored & reads a piece of fan fiction that manages to come too close to home for the Winchesters & Dean responds in a most unusual way by sending a warning via a most unusual source. Upset!Sam / Angry/protective!Dean


Reality Is Not Fiction

**Summary: **_Sam's bored & reads a piece of fan fiction that manages to come too close to home for the Winchesters & Dean responds in a most unusual way by sending a warning via a most unusual source. Upset!Sam / Angry/protective!Dean_

**Tags/Spoilers: **_Not really tagged to any episode but it may contain spoilers for 'The Born Again Identity' & a few earlier episodes this season._

**Warnings: **_Some bad language, hints of disturbing behavior but nothing is really described (I may have to one day)._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the boys, or anything to do with them. This is written for the enjoyment of the fans._

**Author Note: **_Not sure where this came from. As a writer of both original works and fan fiction I find it amusing to think of what the characters might think of us writers and how we write them. I know how Dean feels about fan fiction and this just popped up. Red and enjoy…I hope._

SPN SPN SPN

"Oh my God…Dean is going to so pitch a fit if he ever sees this."

Sam Winchester, still tired and a little weak after the days in the mental hospital that he'd only been out of for a few days, had grown bored while his older brother was out getting dinner and chose to play on his laptop.

Debating on searching for new leads on Dick Roman or maybe a simple hunt Sam wasn't certain what made him click on the site he did but the moment he did he was immediately pulled into another world.

Unlike Dean when they'd learned about the books that Chuck had written based on their lives, Sam had been a little more amused and tolerant of the fans of those books who wrote little stories called fan fiction based on those books and them.

Of course not all the stories were good but Sam did find several that entertained him even if his brother had ranted for hours about a few of the genres and Sam did admit that he tried to avoid reading the ones that crossed lines between him and his brother that he felt comfortable with.

Today though Sam was content to lose himself in a few stories from some authors he'd marked that he thought were good writers until he came across a newer one by the one author he tried to avoid like the plague because he knew that '_BeckyluvsSam_' was Becky and that just rubbed still raw wounds the wrong way.

His finger hesitated over the button for a long moment as he read the story summary and decided to click on it. Sam was immediately sorry that he did and by the midpoint of the very well detailed, very explicit story that came too close to the truth of a few months back and his last encounter with the obsessed girl he was very close to losing the slim breakfast he'd had.

Feeling his skin crawl as she described her character's encounter with the fictional him, Sam nearly gagged on a few parts since he understood that were parts that he still didn't have full memory of due to the drugs she'd given him. Then he read what else she wrote that he knew was pure maliciousness toward Dean because Becky described his brother's reaction to the 'heroine' in the story as jealousy since her love for Sam took him away from Dean and…

"God…" Sam read further and this time memories shot to the surface and he was grabbing for the wastebasket to throw up just as Dean was coming in the cabin door with dinner and supplies but there was no way to cover it at that point.

"Sam?" not expecting to come in the door to find his brother puking his guts out, Dean dropped the bags on the table to bolt across the main room. "Sammy? What the hell?" he demanded, kneeling down next to the sofa to put a hand on the back of Sam's neck like he almost always had when his brother was sick only to frown the moment he felt the younger man jerk. "Hey, easy. It's me. What…the hell happened, Sam?"

Not immediately hearing his older brother, Sam was struggling to breathe when he felt the hand on his neck and reacted on instinct only to have his arm grabbed and held by a strong grip that he slowly came to recognize then the voice speaking to him broke through the shadows and Sam struggled to calm down.

"…Dean," he gasped, feeling himself nearly pass out from a combination of recent events and now getting sick only to have his brother's arm support him until he was laying back on the sofa. "When…did you…get back?"

Taking in how pale Sam appeared right then along with how much his hands seemed to be shaking, Dean eased back to sit on the coffee table so he could take a much better look in order to try to gauge what had happened when the little tells began to dawn on him.

"Couple minutes ago," he replied slowly, arching an eyebrow at his brother who was just about to sit up only to fall back. "Just in time to see you toss up breakfast and about faceplant. You wanna tell me what caused that?" he asked, determined that he wouldn't push even though his gut was twisting just by how Sam was moving.

Dean had been with his brother, had practically raised him, so he knew how Sam reacted to certain things. He knew the kid had certain tells to his body language when specific things happened and he was seeing several of those right now. The problem was, they were the ones that Dean had always hated to see in Sam because usually when his brother reacted like that Dean knew he'd be ripping someone's lungs out.

"No…no, it's nothing," Sam tried to shrug it off, not wanting his brother to suspect anything was wrong much less find out what had caused him to get sick when he noticed that his laptop was still open and how close Dean was too it. "I…must've not ate enough today. You get dinner?" he asked quickly, trying again to push himself up and succeeded to stand but felt his head spin suddenly and soon felt Dean's hands on his arms to steady him but wasn't able to keep from tensing. "I am kinda hungry so…"

"Sammy."

The single word stopped Sam cold, looking up to meet the concerned gaze of his brother Sam knew that he'd have to tell Dean or let his brother think that Castiel's healing of his mind hadn't worked and he was once again seeing Lucifer.

"Dean…it's nothing. I'm…tired," Sam held his breath when Dean's gaze moved to the open laptop then back to him.

"Go take a shower while I pick up the food," Dean didn't buy the excuses but wasn't going to push Sam yet. He knew the kid and knew a shower would be what Sam headed for just by the way his body was tensing. "I got real food and bunny food. You can take your pick."

Surprised that his brother was letting this go, Sam was really too tired to question it and did want to shower to try to get rid of the feelings just reading that story had brought up. Nodding, he started to close the laptop when he felt the careful touch on his wrist that warned him that the subject hadn't been dropped…just redirected.

"Shower, dress, food…then you tell me what happened," Dean spoke firmly but nudged his brother toward the bedroom and was glad that Sam hadn't argued too much since that would've really been clear warning that something was going on that he wouldn't like. "Now, time to see what geek-boy was reading and…what the hell…" his eyes briefly skimmed the first paragraph that he saw when he went back to read it again and felt his temper spike. "_Sonuvabitch_."

Sitting down on the sofa, Dean pulled the laptop closer to see that Sam had gone back to one of those sites that he once told Dean were called fan fiction sites. Sneering at the idea of anyone spending good quality time writing stories about them…and once again Dean swore to rip Chuck's head off for those damn books, he caught the author's name and the sneer turned to a snarl.

"Damn girl didn't realize how close to me killing her that time that she's still writing this crap?" he muttered, going back to skim the story that seemed to be the cause of Sam's reaction when it slowly began to dawn on Dean just what he was reading.

The similarities to their last meeting with Becky Rosen in Las Vegas, the way she'd drugged Sam to marry her, kept him drugged until she ran out of it then bashed him over the head to practically kidnap him, tying him to her bed in that damn cabin and…as he read further Dean felt his hand curl into a fist as he read very explicit details that turned his stomach when he read his part of the tale and the urge to throw the laptop grew so strong that Dean had to slam the lid and walk away.

The fact that people wrote about them was something he'd never understand but could ignore it. It was the stories that depicted them in a much more physical way that made Dean furious…especially when his brother came across those since Dean knew that things in both their pasts hadn't been written in Chuck's books but he knew it still upset his little brother.

Becky's story this time crossed way more lines than Dean was willing to accept. He'd warned the obsessed girl to stay the Hell away from Sam or the next time he wouldn't let her walk away with a warning. Clearly that hadn't been understood since this piece of crap made Sam sick and brought back memories that Dean knew the kid hadn't fully adjusted to yet so that meant it was time to handle this on another level.

"Our goddamn reality is not some super obsessed fan's fiction," he growled, shooting a look toward the bedroom but could still hear the shower running which told him that they'd be without hot water by the time Sam was done.

Wishing he could do this himself, just wishing that he could undo all the pain and memories a simple piece of fiction had caused his brother Dean blew out a breath before grabbing his cellphone with a bitter curse.

"Hey, you really want to prove to me that you aren't trying to work both ends against the middle?" he asked the moment the phone was answered, lifting the lid the laptop so he could scroll to the end of the story just to see the ending and felt his teeth clench as he read it and began to wonder just how harmless this girl was. "Then listen up cause I have something for you to do and for this one I honestly wouldn't care if you gutted her since that's sure as hell what I want to do right now."

Giving the exact details to the person on the phone, Dean put up with the few wisecracks until he explained about the fiction, the real events, and Sam. Hanging up after being assured it'd be handled, he sat back on the sofa to close his eyes and try to burn the story out of him mind while hoping Becky understood how lucky she was that she wasn't getting a personal visit from Dean himself.

**Lawrence, Kansas:**

Sitting a vase of new flowers on the desk next to the computer in her new apartment in Lawrence, Kansas, Becky Rosen smiled.

The petite young woman had decided to move to the town that was where her idol and one day boyfriend had been born. She felt it would be easier to contact to Sam that way.

Still a little upset that her plan in Las Vegas hadn't worked out as planned, she was pleased to be writing again. Her latest story was by far her best in her opinion even if she did stretch the truth in a few places, like where Dean was concerned but she was still mad that he'd ruined her plan and had taken her Sam away.

Opening a drawer in the desk, she took out a photo she'd taken of Sam up in the cabin. She knew that perhaps what she'd done wasn't right but if it was the only way to make it happen, to make Sam hers like it was destined to be then she'd overlook the rest and knew one day she could have him…once his brother was out of the way.

A knock on the door took her mind off her next plotline of showing to the fans out there how cruel and unreasonable Dean was toward her Sam. "Hang on a second," she called, laying the photo down to open the door to see a young woman about her age with shoulder length black hair, dressed in jeans, a red shirt, leather jacket with heeled boots standing there. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked cheerfully, knowing that she was safe in Lawrence.

The other woman gave a quick but through once over of this long haired girl whose demeanor just seemed to scream uber-geek. "Depends on if you're Becky Rosen," she replied easily, voice casual as she looked around what little she could see of the apartment. "You write under the name '_BeckyLuvsSam_'?"

Slightly surprised that anyone would know that, Becky quickly was too thrilled that someone might have read her work to be worried. "Yes, I do," she nodded, motioning her new guest in. "Have you read my stories?"

Stepping in, a better look quickly told of just how far into delusion this girl was by the photos on the wall. "No, I haven't but a…friend has and he sent me with a message."

"Oh?" Becky was now confused. "What is it?" she asked, gasping as the other woman finally turned around to face her.

"Dean says that you damn well better be glad he didn't show on your doorstep and you'd better rethink your choice of subject matter," Meg smiled, eyes flashing black for just a moment before returning to a normal color. "Of course he also said I could gut you but…" seeing the photo on the desk, she picked it up to draw in a breath.

Ever since her first meeting with Sam, Meg had known how close the Winchesters were. She also knew how protective of Sam his brother was so it was only after Dean had called her, told her everything that she understood how close this girl had come to seeing a different side to Dean Winchester.

Seeing this photo of Sam in the state he was in told Meg that Dean wouldn't give a damn about rules, mortality, or anything else. He'd kill on sight anyone who would touch Sam.

"You're a demon," Becky knew this, stunned that Meg was in her apartment but not getting the full reason why. "I've read about you. You…possessed Sam. What was that like or…"

"Damn but you are a stupid one," Meg stared at her, pocketing the photo and the others she found in the desk before taking a step toward Becky and smiling at the small squeak. "It would be so easy to kill you but I think it'll be more fun to see you dig your own grave," she knocked a photo off the wall of the 'marriage of Becky and Sam'. "You've seen one side of Deano, little girl. You came very close to seeing the other side that last time. He will kill for Sam and if he deems you a threat you don't stand a chance so consider me a warning. Stop writing about them, stop writing anything about Sam and stop writing that crap about them together because even for a demon that's disturbing," she gave a not so gentle shove to send Becky back into the wall before stepping closer. "They're reality is not your sick fiction and I promise if I come back you'll be lucky. If Dean comes, you'll be dead."

Leaving a stunned Becky alone to think and reconsider her writing, her life and her plans for the younger Winchester, Meg took a final look at the photos in her hand before blowing out a breath. "Damn it. I must be getting soft," she muttered sourly.

**Back at the cabin, the next day:**

Dean sat at the table going through some old books of Bobby's while keeping an ear trained on the bedroom where Sam was still sleeping in case his brother's nightmares returned.

After the shower, Sam had dressed then simply fell face first on his bed to sleep. It hadn't been a shock to Dean when the first bad dream hit since he knew it would. His brother always was prone to nightmares and this would bring them back with a damn vengeance.

He'd stayed awake for the most part to handle them, knowing that Sam was only halfway awake through the majority. Now, content that Sam would sleep for awhile, he went to find coffee.

The knock on the door was a surprise since very few people knew where they were so he was cautious as he looked out the small hole before scowling. "I said go visit the Super Fan not make my life Hell," he growled, stepping back so Meg could enter. "She dead or just terrified?"

"She's too damn stupid to be terrified," Meg shot back with disgust, thrusting the photos out. "I gave her your warning, did my best to stress the outcome if she didn't steer clear and stop writing what she had and then took those since I thought you'd rather burn then than let her have 'em."

Frowning at the demon that had been a pain in his ass since Chicago, Dean's eyes dropped to the photos and felt his blood go cold then felt the muscle in his jaw twitch. "_Sonuvabitch_," he gritted, staring at photos of his unconscious brother tied to the bed in various stages but the one that turned his stomach was the one in which Sam was clearly awake and struggling. "I will kill…"

"Yeah, hotshot, but right now little Miss Super Fan isn't the big picture," Meg told him, knowing Dean Winchester well enough to know to stay back as his fist folded the photos into a crumpled ball before throwing them into the fire. "She should stay away for now."

"If she's smart," the hunter responded, his own memories of that job coming back and he remembered all too well what he and Garth had walked into in that cabin. "Fine, get back to Cas and…Meg…thanks."

Pausing by the door, Meg looked back with a half smile and half smirk. "C'mon, Deano…you know that I'm the only one who gets to terrorize you and Sammy."

Knowing how true that was, Dean knelt to make sure every photo burned when he tensed then relaxed. "Coffee, breakfast, juice or crashing?" he called without looked since he didn't have to look to know where Sam was.

"What did you have Meg do, Dean?" Sam asked still half asleep as he sat on the sofa and noticed the tightness in his brother's shoulders. "You sent her to see Becky, didn't you?"

"Better her than me, kiddo," he didn't see the sense in denying it as he gave a final poke before moving to sit on the other end of the sofa, facing Sam after a long moment. "She didn't kill her, just warned her but Sammy, I'm tellin' you if that girl comes near you again I won't promise that I won't. She's not harmless and we both know how dangerous obsessions can be."

A quick look up then away told Dean that Sam understood the reference and also understood why Dean was so adamant about this. "I'm sorry you saw that," Sam mumbled, rubbing his arm since he still had wounds from the hospital but was also feeling other things too.

"Do I like that Chuck started a whole subculture about us that makes people think we're nothing but fiction? No, I don't," Dean began with a tired sigh, reaching over to lay a hand over Sam's wrist to keep it still since that was also a trick he'd learned from when they'd been younger. "Do I like that there are some people out there a bit too obsessed with us and that take this…Wincest thing a bit too far? Hell, no. But what can we do? We'll only the reality and while I wish I could give you the happy ending that some of those do…I can't and we'll just keep going on like we always do."

Sam started to nod when his gaze snapped up with a slight frown. "Wait…you've read some of those?" he seemed shocked since he'd listened to his brother rant for three hours the night he first learned of fan fiction. "You said it would be a cold day in…"

Tossing the pillow that was next to him at Sam's head, Dean scowled and went in search of his coffee. "Well, there's nothing else to do when you're hurt and I'm Sammy-sitting," he grumbled, thinking of something before running his tongue over his teeth. "You read the ones that explained your change while you were soulless as you being a shapeshifter? I liked some of those."

"Easier to handle than what I really was," Sam nodded, having read the stories in question but felt his brother's fingers squeeze his neck like he normally would when offering support. "Feels weird to read about us."

"Yep, but so long as you remember that reality is not fiction and what we do is real than we'll be fine," Dean nodded, knowing that Sam would have a hard time forgetting Becky's story but didn't want to discourage his brother from reading those tales that would make him laugh so he flipped the laptop open to find one that was marked as a favorite. "Here, this one's about those stupid Fraggles you used to like," he heard Sam chuckle as he went to start breakfast.

A moment later when Dean looked to ask Sam what he wanted with the eggs, he saw that his brother had fallen back to sleep with his laptop on his chest. "She's never doing this again, Sammy," he whispered, moving the computer back to the coffee table before laying a blanket over Sam and letting his hand stay on the closest shoulder for another moment. "I might not be able to always protect you from reality but I sure as hell can keep you safe from the other stuff."

Going to step away, Sam's hand suddenly reached up to grip his brother's wrist and sleepy hazel eyes opened to peer up. "De'n…what did you do with my Fraggle doll?" he asked through a yawn, grumbling as a hand was lightly drawn down over his face. "Hey!"

"I told you the damn thing went back to Fraggleville or something," Dean growled, rolling his eyes with disgust but smiled once he was sure Sam was sleeping fully "Damn stupid fuzzy thing needed to be salted and burned along with that fabric softener teddy bear," he decided, sitting back at the table and missing the smirk on Sam's face or the misty like form in the corner watching them who knew at the bottom of Dean's duffel was a very ragged looking fuzzy muppet like toy.

The End

**A/N II: **_I think Dean was mocking my Fraggle story but he has his opinions, lol. I thank everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
